1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to the field of semiconductor image sensors.
2. Background Information
Photographic equipment such as digital cameras and digital camcorders contain electronic image sensors that capture light for processing into a still or video image, respectively. There are two primary types of electronic image sensors, charge coupled devices (CCDs) and complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensors. CCD image sensors have relatively high signal to noise ratios (SNR) that provide quality images. Additionally, CCDs can be fabricated to have pixel arrays that are relatively small while conforming with most camera and video resolution requirements. A pixel is the smallest discrete element of an image. For these reasons, CCDs are used in most commercially available cameras and camcorders.
CMOS sensors are faster and consume less power than CCD devices. Additionally, CMOS fabrication processes are used to make many types of integrated circuits. Consequently, there is a greater abundance of manufacturing capacity for CMOS sensors than CCD sensors.
To date there has not been developed a CMOS sensor that has the same SNR and pixel pitch requirements as commercially available CCD sensors. Pixel pitch is the space between the centers of adjacent pixels. It would be desirable to provide a CMOS sensor that has relatively high SNR while providing a commercially acceptable pixel pitch.
CCD sensors contain pixel arrays that have multiple rows and columns. When capturing first and second images a CCD must read every row from the array for the first image and then every row in the array for the second image. This is a relatively inefficient approach that contains inherent delays in data retrieval. It would be desirable to decrease the time required to retrieve data from the pixel array.
U.S. Pat. No. 5, 587,728 issued to Shinohara describes an image sensor with on-board memory. The memory stores signals from the pixel array. There are typically errors associated with storing and retrieving the signals due to noise, drift, etc. The errors can produce invalid data. It would be desirable to provide an on-board memory for an image sensor that does not require a zero noise margin.
An image sensor with a control circuit that causes a pixel to provide a reset output signal and a reference output signal.